


Falling For You

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, It's honestly just soft and like ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Falling For You, Edward Cullen. Written from a females perspective.Summary: In which you let something very important come up under your breath, completely forgetting that your best friend is a vampire with super hearing.Set During: TwilightWord Count: 1580 words
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Reader, Edward Cullen x Reader - Relationship, Edward Cullen/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Falling For You

Being around him felt like dancing on top of the stars. He was magical, something out of this world. In truth, he was just dead. But he still made your human heart beat twice as fast when the two of you spent time together. He still managed to make your thoughts go crazy (which were especially unhelpful when he could read thoughts, though you typically just repeated song lyrics around him so he couldn’t hear your true feelings). A part of you wished you could never come off of that high. To be with him forever. In every sense of the word. Because you would stop at nothing to be with him, truly.

No matter how he felt about it, you wanted a forever with him. Even if you were bound to stay just friends, you never wanted to leave his side. The two of you worked well together and in some odd way, it was like the universe pushed for the two of you to be together. You liked to believe that was what happened. That somewhere within the cosmos, you and Edward were created from the same star. Two halves meant to find each other. And it was silly to think of something like that, a bit naive if anything. But you would never believe in anything less when it came to Edward.

He was everything you ever wanted. The only problem, he was your best friend. And best friends don’t normally feel that way about each other. 

You rolled your eyes, holding onto the strap of your backpack with a smile as Edward met you in the hallway. The two of you began to walk towards the parking lot. This was normal for you guys, Edward driving you to your home and finding a way to stay over there for at least an hour. You knew he enjoyed it at your house, your family was always kind to him and they never interrupted you two when you were together. They trusted the two of you. A little too much from what Edward had said. But it was your normal and you loved it. Getting to spend time with him, listen to him rant about some of the idiotic thoughts some of your childhood friends have during classes, you loved it. When he would throw his head back and a chuckle tore past his lips, he was exactly like an angel.

“Y/n?” Edward waved a hand in front of your face, a confused expression resting on his own. “You stopped listening to what I said a while back.”

“I,” you muttered, knowing he could hear you no matter what, “I don’t even think I heard you start talking.”

“You’ve got a storm of thoughts going on around your mind, I can’t even make out something cohesive. Is everything okay? We don’t have to hang out today, I can always drop you off at your house and get you up to bed. A nap might do you well.”

“I’m not tired,” you muttered. “Just a lot going on, nothing to worry over.”

“You’re saying that you’re fine, but I don’t think you are. Seriously, Y/n, you’re not acting like yourself. Maybe Alice has an idea,” Edward shook his head at you, walking off to meet his “sister” with a smile. You couldn’t hear him, though if you were a vampire like him you would be able to, but you knew they were talking about you. Alice glanced over to you from time to time, a worry-stricken face that she tried her best to hide. You felt fine. There wasn’t anything to worry about, at least not for you. It was just — you couldn’t keep him off of your mind. And you had to do something to keep him from hearing your true feelings. So, you kept everything scrambled and across the place. That normally kept him from pressing for answers from you (and it also convinced him to stay out of your mind).

“Edward, I promise you, I’m fine.” You waved him off as you sat down in the car. “Now, are we going to go or?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Edward muttered, sparing a glance at you.

You knew that he wasn’t going to drop it, he never did. That was something you admired most about him. When it came to the people he cared about, the people he considered his family (to which, he would never admit, included you), he never stopped until the truth came out. For the most part, he never needed to scrape for it because he could hear exactly what it was from your mind. But at days like these, when your brain was scattered and even you had a hard time focusing on just one thing, he wasn’t able to get a clear answer. You knew exactly what was happening to you, it was something you had been trying so hard at keeping locked away. But feelings are fatal and you can’t always hide them. No matter how hard you try. 

“Y/n,” Edward paused for a moment as you two stalled at a red light. “You would tell me anything right?”

“Even if I didn’t, you would know,” you pointed out. “There’s no point in keeping secrets if you can read thoughts Eddie.”

“So you’re not causing your own mind to be scrambled to keep something from me?” Edward glanced over at you, just as you sucked in a light breath before letting it out as a giggle. 

“Edward, why would I do that?”

“I’m not sure,” his brows furrowed, “but it’s the only reasonable explanation I have for what’s going on with you. And if it’s something you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. I can back off for a while so you don’t have to tire yourself out doing that, okay? Whatever it is, I can tell you I’m not one to judge. Not at all.”

“That’s a lie,” you narrowed your eyes. “You judge people all the time.”

“Not you,” Edward smiled. “You’re different.”

“That’s also a lie, you judge me all the time.”

“I promise you that I wouldn’t this time,” you looked over to him, scanning his face as he spoke. His brow was quirked down, it only happened when he was worried about something, and his lips were pursed ever so slightly. A sigh tumbled from your lips as your head fell into your hands. “I’m giving you my word, Y/n, this is a judgement free zone. Now, will you please tell me whatever it is that is going through that mind of yours because I’m getting worried.”

“Edward,” you bit the inside of your cheek, “this could ruin our friendship, I don’t want to lose you because of something silly.”

“It’s not silly if you’re going to great lengths to hide it.”

You knew he was right, something in you wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Let the entire world know you are completely and utterly in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, another part of you wanted to keep it hidden. Allow no one but yourself (and let’s be honest probably Jasper, you can hide your thoughts but feelings? no way) to know that secret. Sitting there, with your hands folded in your lap and chest filling with air, you were reminded of everything that made you fall in love with him in the first place. It was the small things; his smile when the sun started to set or the way he would go out of his way to make sure you were comfortable. The way he would protect you, softly wrapping his arm around your shoulders as he guided you through the town. Or maybe it was the way he allowed you to rest your head on his chest while watching a movie at his house, placing a blanket around your body and pulling you closer to him. Every little moment that was placed so soundly in your mind, a memory you liked to recall on often when you needed a smile. 

You didn’t want to lose him. You didn't want to lose your light.

“I don’t want to lose you, Edward.”

“I’m right here and not planning on going anywhere.”

“You haven’t heard what I’ve been keeping from you.”

“I stand by what I said before.”

“Even if I told you,” a quick pause as you built up the courage. “If I told you that I was falling in love with you.”

A beat. “Then I’d tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Pause. That was not the response you had expected. You blinked a few times, processing what he had just said to you. “What?”

“I’m in love with you Y/n,” Edward smiled. “You have my entire soul in your hands.”

“That was,” you sputtered. 

“Not what you expected?” You shook your head. “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting for you to say it either. But it’s the truth, I’m in love with you Y/n. I have been for a while. And I’d love to be able to take you out on a date, a proper one. You could have a nice dinner and I could just watch.”

“Or we could put on a movie up in my room and do something we both enjoy?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Great.”

“Amazing,” Edward sent you a dazzling smile. 

“I regret keeping that a secret for so long.” You muttered, because maybe you had kept it a secret for a little too long.


End file.
